


The Huntsman, The Woods and the Charmings

by Awkward_Something



Category: Ever After High, Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: Ramona Badwolf/Northwind Frost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Something/pseuds/Awkward_Something
Summary: It's a perfect day for camping with Hunter Huntsman, Daring Charming and Dexter Charming however...Hunter all of a sudden disappears into the woods! Can two pampered prince Charmings survive a night in the woods without their expert woodsy friend or will they be gone before the dawn?
Relationships: Ashlynn Ella/Hunter Huntsman, Darling Charming/Chase Redford
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Charmings vs Wild

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing in the webisode style for EAH with the boys since they didn't get much attention during the actual show so enjoy! ^^

Hunter Huntsman took a nice deep breath in the Enchanted Forest. It was near sunset and the lighting and temperature were perfect in his eyes. “Ah, the great outdoors.” he beamed as he set down a envy camouflage duffle bag filled with camping gear. “No girls, no school, no pressure, just us and Mother Nature.” he rolled up the sleeves on his flannel shirt with a calm smile. Daring Charming, dressed out of style in blue flannel, dark jeans and black hiking boots sat on a log next to his brother who was dressed similar to him. “Isn’t Mother Nature technically a girl?” he asked, scratching his head where his crown normally sat. 

The brothers agreed to go camping with Hunter because Ashlynn was busy going out with her friends. A guys night out in response to her situation. Hunter also saw it as an opportunity to help his pampered friends learn some survival skills. “So what’s the plan while we’re out here forever after?”

“To camp!” the Huntsman answered cheerfully, “We have food, tents, sleeping bags..”

“But no signal..” Dexter mentioned as he held up his mirror phone to get a signal but Hunter snatched it out of his hands. “Hey!” he called out.

“No phones, come on guys! When was the last time you two went out and you know, lived?” he asked. The brothers looked at each other then looked back at Hunter, both confused with pouting lips. “Really?” he looked annoyed at their expressions. “So I can assume neither one of you have been camping? Actual camping, by the way.”

“Charmings don’t really do outdoors.” Dexter shrugged, “I mean-”

“What did you expect from a couple of princes anyway?” Daring interrupted and crossed his arms.

“Honestly, not that much.” Hunter admitted, “But I expected you two to be somewhat adventurous.”

“Hey, I’m plenty adventurous!” Daring objected but he only objected because he didn’t want to be wrong or stupid in the situation. He was quite stubborn despite how spacey he was. In any argument, debate and dispute, Daring had to be right no matter what. He stood on his feet and pointed to his hair. “I changed out my hairspray for something totally different!” he grinned. Hunter and even Dexter looked at Daring, unimpressed and just bored.

“Daring, come on.” Dexter pulled out his mirrorpad from his bag. “He means the outdoorsy kind of adventurous.” he corrected his brother, Hunter pulled his mirrorpad out of his hands. “Hey!”

“No technology period.” Hunter told him as he threw Dexter’s mirrorpad in his duffel bag. “In fact, all electronics in the bag.” he commanded them as he pointed to the camo bag. Both Charmings pouted at him. “No pouting either.” he firmly crossed his arms. Daring handed over his mirrorpad and phone while Dexter gave up his laptop. “Mirrors too, Daring.” but when the Huntsman told him, the oldest Charming gave an expression that made him look like he had been shot.

“You’re a monster.” he told him, but Hunter rolled his eyes. The mirrors didn’t pose as something harmful towards the trip but the Huntsman knew the Charming like the woods themselves and that he would just spend the entire time looking at himself. Reluctantly, Daring slipped a mirror into Hunter’s bag.

“And the rest, come on now Daring.” he signaled with his hand as if he were telling Pesky to come over to him. “I know there are more.” The Charming gulped firmly as he dug around in his blue satchel and pulled out an armful of mirrors and dumped them by the Huntsman’s bag.  
“I don’t understand,” Dexter spoke up, “if you just use one mirror, why bring a bunch?”

“I don’t understand why you write poetry when you can literally walk up to a girl and talk to them like a normal person.” Daring snapped back at his brother. Dexter backed away with a surprised expression in response to his brother’s very rude comment. He sighed, “Sorry, that’s not me. I-I just need my mirrors and-” 

“Stay strong, Daring.” Hunter patted his back. “I promise you two, we’ll have fun out here.” he figured he was doing the two a favor by bringing them out of their comfort zones a bit. “In fact, I’ll start the fire.”

“Do we need matches?” Dexter asked, leaning down towards his bag but Hunter started laughing out of the blue. He almost laughed the same way Daring did, not as deep but proud and a bit obnoxious. Dexter honestly looked confused at the sudden laughter, Daring did as well. 

“Oh, oh, heh, whoo.” his laughter died down and he smiled, “For a minute I thought you were serious. Matches? Really?”

“I mean..isn’t it a safe way to make a fire?” Dexter asked as he got off the log and went over to Hunter. “It just makes sense.” he held up a white and red box of matches.

“Out here, we use sticks to make our fire.” Hunter told them both as he took the box from Dexter and threw it at the trees.

“Okay, Hunter, I think the woods are making you a bit crazy.” Daring stated.

“Believe me guys, you need to know how to make a fire.” Hunter stated as he kneeled down towards a couple of sticks and half a small log.

“From that?” Daring pointed to the pieces of wood, “Again, I think you’re a bit crazy for throwing the matches away!” he raised his voice in a tone of panic. Dexter held his brother back by putting his hand on his chest.

“Relax Daring, Hunter knows better than we do.” He began to defend his dormmate. However on the inside he was very uncomfortable with being outside of his dorm and being outside in general. Yet he knew how much this trip meant to his best friend forever after and just couldn’t break his heart. He’d defend him as much as he could but Daring would always remain disgruntled at the situation. Hunter spun the sticks over the log and managed to make a fire appear. He smiled at his achievement.

“How’d you do that?” Daring asked as he kneeled down towards the fire with curiosity as how his friend made fire from nothing but sticks.

“Be careful, Daring.” Dexter warned him, “Your hair.”

“It’s not flammable.”

“It’s not?” Hunter asked, “Not with all the chemicals you put in it?”

“It’s just hairspray.” Daring scoffed with an eye roll as he stood back up.

“Yeah and it is dangerously flammable.” His brother pointed out, “You can start fires with it.”

“Then I should’ve brought a can or two.” 

As the day went on, the Huntsman continued to try to engage the two pampered Charmings in the woodland activities with no impact. Night fell and Hunter was gone getting more firewood while the two Charmings were left sitting by the fire. “Oh my crown…” Daring groaned, “This is boring as hex! Why did you make me come out here?!” he whined to his younger brother.

“It isn’t that bad, Daring.” Dexter answered, “Today was..kind of fun?”

“In the time we’ve been out here I have been bitten by bugs, gotten leaves in my hair and a bird duked on my shoulder!”

“That last part is normally a good thing.”

“Well it’s not!” he pouted as his brother sighed.

“Could you at least make the effort to have a good time? I spent the entire day away from my electronics and I’m fine.”

“I don’t like this, Dex.” Daring stated, “I don’t like camping or flannel or any of this nature outdoorsy stuff. Why did you bring me along?” His younger brother sucked his lips in as his eyes searched for an answer. There wasn’t any benefit from lying to his brother, especially since he always found out even though he wasn’t as smart as he was. Dexter frowned.

“If I tell you,” he started, “do you promise not to tell Hunter?”

“Why would I-”

“I brought you along because...no one else wanted to go with him.”

Daring smiled, not grinned, smiled. More like a smirk, “Oh. I get it, you’re pitying him.”

“No, I mean, yes, but-”

“Dexterous Charming pitying Hunter Huntsman?” he started to laugh, “Wow. How good hearted are you, little bro?”

“Well when he asked me I was gonna say no but then he brought up how no one else wanted to go after he asked so I…”

“Took pity on him.”

“No, I just, said I was gonna go and bring you along.”

“You took pity on him, Dexter.”

“I know and it’s a cursed thing to do.” Dexter admitted, “Especially since Hunter hates being pitied.” They continued their chat as Hunter nearly emerged from the woods with an armful of chopped logs and an axe in his hand. When he overheard them talking, he hid out by the trees to let them finish their conversation. “But you know, no one wanted to go. It just seemed so messed up to let him go alone..” the brown haired prince went on, unaware his friend was listening in. “Besides, he didn’t have anyone else.”

“Yeah but Dex, you two are friends.” Daring mentioned, “You could have just said no, you don’t have to lie to him.” The Huntsman’s shoulders stiffened when the word hit his ear. He peeked around the corner and watched them talk.

“I mean, a small lie won’t hurt, Hunter doesn’t even know.” Dexter shrugged, “And you know, what he doesn’t know can’t hurt him.” But it did hurt him, it hurt Hunter quite a bit.

“They didn’t wanna come..they were just lying for my sake.” Hunter thought to himself, he dropped the logs out of disappointment, sadness and heartbreak then stormed off. The logs dropping on each other alerted the Charmings to look over but not see their Huntsman friend. Dexter got up and walked over to examine the logs and Daring followed.

“Hey, hasn’t Hunter been gone for a while?” Daring noticed as he started to feel a bit scared despite his name but he did not like the outdoors. He didn’t know what could happen while he and his friends were out here. “And I mean...a long while.” he brought up. “Not scared or anything but, you know..”

“Hunter, should have been back but you know Huntsmen and getting wood.” Dexter mentioned as he tried to suppress his fear, “They’re...they want to be precise.”

“Do you think he got lost?”

“Hunter’s Hunter, he can’t get lost in the woods. Hex, he is the woods.”

“Well,” The older charming cleared his throat to regain some of the bravery in his voice but his brother voiced the idea.

“We should go look for him.” He stated and Daring fell silent. He nodded and crossed his arms. “But we should get some supplies first.” he turned back to their camp and walked.

“From where?” Daring asked as he looked at his brother who had dug around in Hunter’s camouflage duffle bag and pulled out his mirrorphone and Daring’s mirrorphone. He then zipped up the bag and held it over his shoulder. “Of course, Huntsmen are always prepared.”

“So are Charmings.” Dexter spoke confidently as he approached his brother and handed him his mirror phone. “Flashlights on, Daring.” he turned the flashlight on his phone and Daring did the same.

“Lemme guess,” Daring started, “We’re gonna go...into the woods?”

“Brace yourself Daring, we’re gonna go deep into the woods.”


	2. Charmed Through the Woods

“Hunter! Hunter!” Dexter called from deep in the Enchanted Forest as he held his mirror phone with the flashlight on. “Hunter! Where are you?” he moved the flashlight around to search for his missing friend. He shined the light on the trees and down by the ground hoping to find some boot tracks that Hunter would have left.

“Hunter! Hunter Huntsman!” Daring called with his younger brother as he repeated his actions. “Hunter come on, if this is a joke it isn’t funny or well played!” he started to worry with a pout.

“This isn’t like Hunter, he doesn’t just disappear.” The younger brother noticed as he kept looking. “Daring, what if he got kidnapped or something?” The older Charming refused to process that theory and shook his head. However, he did remember something from a few hours ago.

“Dex, what if…” he trailed off.

“What if what?” 

“What if Hunter overheard us talking about pitying him?”

Dexter felt his heart drop into the empty pit of his stomach as he pouted. “Oh grimm.” he realized. “Oh grimm! Oh grimm! Oh grimm!” he put his hands on his head in a panic. “Hunter hates us! He took off because he was mad or upset or both or-oh Daring he definitely hates us!”

“Now calm down little bro, look on the bright side, chances are he didn’t hear us and he did get kidnapped.”

“How is that the bright side?!”

“Cause...Hunter wouldn’t be mad at us?”

Dexter rolled his eyes, suddenly there was a muffled buzzing and vibration from Hunter’s duffel bag. He put his phone in the bag and pulled out the source of the buzzing which was Hunter’s mirror phone and the caller was Ashlynn Ella, Hunter’s girlfriend. He gulped, “grimm!” he panicked, “Daring, it’s Ashlynn! What do we do?!” he fumbled with his friend’s phone which continued to buzz.

“Well don’t answer it!” Daring answered in a panic but not as intense as his younger brother’s. “Just click decline!”

“Uh-!” In a panic, Dexter clicked the green answer button rather than the red decline button then he went pale. Before Ashlynn could even get a word out over all the panicking from the younger Charming brother, Daring slapped the phone out of his hands which made Dexter slightly jerk forward and his glasses to slip off and onto the ground with the phone. With zero time to think, Daring smashed the phone and unknowingly, Dexter’s glasses with his foot repeatedly, both with large cracking sounds. Both brothers took a well needed deep breath.

“All...you had to do...was click...the red button.” Daring told his brother but immediately noticed he didn’t have his glasses.

“I was panicking, what if Ashlynn had asked about Hunter?” he asked in reply.

“She didn't call us though, she called Hunter’s phone!”

“Whatever after, we need to find Hunter anyway and get back on track-” he was about to adjust his glasses but stopped when he discovered they weren’t on his face. “Where are my glasses? Oh grimm, did they fall off?” Daring went pale.

“Uh...more like...fell off and..smashed.”

“Daring!” Dexter whined, “I’m blind as three mice without my glasses!”

“Okay, okay, stop the panicking. We can get through this.”

“How? I can’t see!”

“But I can and, and I’ll guide you.”

“Guide me how?” Dexter asked but the boys were caught off guard by a wolf’s loud howl and their eyes widened in fear. Daring grabbed his brother’s arm and put him on his back and started running. “Daring! Whoa! Slow down!” he called out.

“Hey if there are chances of us getting eaten, I’m not taking them!” Daring hastily answered.

“I thought you weren’t afraid of anything!”

“Yeah and I thought you were smart.”

“I am!”

“If you were smart you wouldn’t have talked about Hunter behind his back!”

“You started it!”

“No you-whoa!” Daring took a fall and they both started rolling down a steep hill. The sticks and rocks hit them like rougher needles until they both ended up face down in a puddle of mud. Daring sat up with a frown on his face along with the mud, he raised his fists in the air and screamed; “WHY DO THE WOODS HATE US SO MUCH?!??!” He stood up. “I don’t mind a bird dropping it on my shoulder, I don’t mind the leaves in my hair, hex, I don’t even mind the sticks and rocks but I draw the line at mud!” While he ranted, Dexter tried to get his mirror phone to work again with no such luck; the screen was cracked and muddied. 

“No phones, no light, no Hunter.” He sighed, “What are we going to do?”

“I would rather go a day without whitening my teeth than a night out here in the woods!” Daring ranted on and suddenly gave his brother an idea. His older brother had a smile that flashed whenever he typically grinned, a flash so bright it could blind a giant. Dexter wasn’t going to just give up on his friend or on this trip, he’s a builder. He adapts his situation to fit him and it was exactly what he intended to do. He decided to experiment. He suddenly climbed on his brother’s back which caused him to stop his ranting and lead with confusion. “Dex, what are you-” before he could ask, Dexter pulled Daring’s cheeks back and revealed his bright white teeth that gave off a bright light.

“Daring, you’re gonna be our flashlight.” He told him, continuing to hold his brother’s cheeks back to keep the light on. “You’re also gonna be my eyes.”

“And what are you going to do?” Daring asked, sounding a bit strained because his cheeks were being pulled on by his brother.

“I’m going to guide you.” Dexter explained, “Look for anything that could even connect to Hunter.” The older brother was a bit confused and could make out little from the bright light his teeth were emitting but then he noticed deep boot tracks in the dirt. 

“Boot tracks, these have to be Hunter’s.” he carefully approached the tracks and kneeled down. “Hm..”

“What?” Dexter asked, “What’s up?”

“These imprints are relatively smaller than Hunter’s typical boot, smaller by a few inches. These are 8 footprints and Hunter is somewhere around the 9.5 maybe 10 range.” Daring explained as he put his fingers near the imprint in the ground.

“Sweet Aesop-”

“Yeah, well, Huntsmen like large boots, can you blame them?” He stood up carefully, “They’re mens shoes, definitely.”

“Maybe Alistair’s?” Dexter suggested but Daring gave doubt.

“Seems unlikely, but Alistair’s a 6.5..maybe a 7 with rounding.” He started walking, following the footprints. “The treads are different from a Wonderlandian boot however.”

“And you know a lot about shoes how?” His brother asked with a confused tone in his voice.

“You do realize I spend 20 minutes a day trying to figure out what shoes go with the right outfit, right?”

“You’re starting to sound like Ashlynn.”

“Hey, it takes time to look good.” He told him, “Not everyone can just throw on a crown and be a king, you know. I mean, except for me of course.” The two continued their search for their Huntsman friend as well as they continued their chat.


	3. Deeper into the Woods

Hunter Huntsman stormed deeper into the woods, hitting his axe against multiple trees but never chopping a single one down. He was filled with sadness and anger that both fought to consume him. “They could have just said they didn’t wanna go.” he talked to himself, “But they just, just..ugh!” he threw his axe into the dark woods hearing a distant thud assuming the axe had hit something. Shortly after that, a few bushes began to rustle and it caught his attention, making him nearly forget about his axe. “Hello?” he called towards the bushes and began to walk closer to them. The rustling ceased out of nowhere. Hunter went silent with the bushes.

Out of nowhere, Cerise Hood dressed in her typical red cloak and dark outfit leaped out of the bushes and tackled the Huntsman. “Whoa!” He called out but she got a quick look at him and was immediately mistaken.

“Hunter?” she asked in her quiet tone, “S-Sorry.” she got off of him and helped him up. “I saw a flying axe and thought there was...nevermind.” she shook her head.

“No problem, but what are you doing this deep in the woods?” he dusted himself off and looked at her. Cerise pulled on her hood to make sure it was secure.

“I was looking for Ramona, Justine said she disappeared from her dorm.” she hexplained, “What are you doing out here? I thought you were camping with Daring and Dexter in the Enchanted Forest.”

“I was until I realized that they’re lying, pitying jerks.”

“Ouch.” she noted but felt something was a bit off, “But how are you sure?”

“I heard them! They were talking about me and how they didn’t even wanna go camping to begin with! They only went with me so I wouldn’t look sad!” He told her with his arms crossed but she tilted her head in confusion. While it did sound like something the Charmings would have done, it didn’t sit right.

“It..sounds like they were being good friends, Hunter.”

“They sound like pitying liars.”

She shook her hands, “Just think about it. They did something they didn’t want to do and don’t like doing because they didn’t want you to be alone. Plus they didn’t tell you because they didn’t want to hurt your feelings.” Cerise stated back to him, “It sounds more like they really cared about you and your feelings.” Hunter realized what she was saying and sighed. It made sense that Daring and Dexter would heavily avoid hurting him but he was too blind by heartbreak to see it.

“Oh grimm...I acted like such a child and...oh no.” he realized something else.

“What? What is it?” she asked as it seemed like he had another problem.

“I just left two pampered, sheltered, helpless Charmings in the woods...alone.” he gulped. Cerise was confused by his statement, of course she understood that Dexter wouldn’t enjoy the outdoors but Daring would be perfectly fine and as long as they stuck together, nothing too bad would happen.

“And..that’s bad?” she decided to ask, he nodded.

“Mmhm, yeah, Daring and Dexter have absolutely no survival skills.” he told them, “We need to find them.”

“I’ll help.” she told him, “I have some fairly good tracking skills.”

“Okay,” he calmed down, “Come on Cerise, let’s go find some Charmings.” Hunter and Cerise soon began to venture off into the woods in search of their friends. 

However, in the forest, Daring and Dexter were continuing their own search to find Hunter. They took a break and tried to make camp. The eldest Charming was trying to make a fire with his brother’s instructions. “Okay, so you repeatedly rub the stick with your hands against the log and try to flame the fire.” Dexter instructed and Daring complied as he rubbed the stick against the flat part of the log and attempted to start a fire. There was a bit of smoke before the fire grew entirely.

“Where was that knowledge when we needed it?” Daring asked as he wiped his hands off and sat back against a tree next to his brother. 

“Where was your bravery when we needed it?” Dexter asked in reply as he dug around Hunter’s bag. “Since we don’t have mirrorphones, we might as well try signaling the old fashioned way.” he took out one of Daring’s mirrors.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you doing with one of my mirrors?” 

“Signaling. Hunter’s bound to see it.” He explained as he held the mirror towards the fire and began to flash it so the light was bouncing off. Daring looked incredibly confused.

“How do you know all of this?” he asked with an eyebrow raised. Dexter hated the outdoors yet he had so much outdoor survival knowledge. It seemed out of place for him.

“Hunter talks about it a lot.” Dexter told him, “I picked up a few things, basic but still something useful.”

“Dear grimm, this entire thing has been so exhausting, I’m not sure if I’m dreaming, having a nightmare or still awake.” Daring put his face in his hands and groaned.

“Let’s say all three and save you the headache.” Dexter answered as he continued to signal with the mirror. They began to hear some chatter and a loud bush rustle. It made them both alert and silent. “Hunter?” he whispered to Daring.

“No way that’s Hunter, that doesn’t sound like a size 9.5 to 10 boot hitting a bush.” He whispered back, “It sounds around a certain size 7 sneaker.”

“Where did you learn that from-”

“Shh!” He heard a stick snap from a distance, “Another boot, male. Snow boots almost.”

“Wh-”

“Shh!” Daring shushed Dexter again, “Followed by a woman's boot and heel. Double date.” he concluded.

“Okay, and you think my survival skills are weird?”

“Yes, very.”

“Lay low.”

“No, duh. Shh.” He hushed Dexter again and they let the silence fill the air. Daring looked around for anything that could be a possible weapon until he looked in Hunter’s bag and saw a frying pan. He picked it up then whispered in question; “Why does he have a frying pan?” Dexter stayed quiet and shrugged. The older Charming picked up the frying pan and wielded it like a bat, ready to strike. He inched closer to the footsteps.

“Daring,” Dexter stopped signaling and got up to handle the mirror the same way his brother handled a frying pan. “Let’s do this.”

“That better not be one of my mirrors.”

“You have a million more, losing one won’t matter.”

Daring rolled his eyes at his little brother and began to make his way through a few bushes, lurking in some. When he took a peek, he could spot Darling then moved himself away from the bushes. “I see Darling.” he mentioned.

“Darling? What would she be doing out here?”

“I don’t know, she just is!” Daring stated, holding the frying pan even tighter. The bush started shaking and rustling and the brothers went back to being on high alert, raising their ‘weapons’ high in a panic. When the rustling stopped, it was the blue skinned, white haired Northwind Frost with his head popped through. “Ah!” the brother screamed.

“Darling you were right!” Northwind called, “It was your brothers but they look muddy and...scared.” He pulled the bushes apart with his hands and showed him with Ramona, Darling and Chase Redford all dressed in warm clothes. Daring and Dexter relaxed and put their things down.

“I thought those boyish screams sounded familiar.” Darling remarked, “What are you two doing here? I thought you two were out camping with Hunter.”

“Yeah and where are Dork Number 2’s glasses?” Ramona asked as she pointed to Dexter.

“And why are you two screaming?” Chase asked, “We could hear you halfway through the forest.”

“And what’s with the mud?” Northwind asked curiously, “Is that a normal thing for Charmings or…”

“Hunter got mad at us, he stormed off, we went to look for him, I accidentally smashed Dexter’s glasses, we’re having a hard time and no it is not a Charming thing it is a ‘the forest hates us’ thing.” Daring explained it all in one breath while also doing hand gestures to illustrate his answers to their various questions. At this point, he was tired and just wanted to go back to his dorm where he would have been comfortable and safe and not covered in mud.

“Wait, what did you do to Hunter?” Darling stopped him to ask.

“Well actually, it was Dexter’s fault.” Daring pointed to Dexter who rolled his eyes.

“Okay we get it,” Dexter sighed, “I’m a bad friend for going on a camping trip that my friend was really excited about.”

“Oh don’t word it like that!” His brother scoffed as he raised his arms and slapped them back down on his legs.

“I mean I still feel bad about it! I lied to Hunter and that’s what sent him away. I’m a bad friend and it’s my fault we got into this mess to begin with!”

“Awww.” Northwind cooed as Ramona pet his head.

“Don’t ‘aww’ him!” Daring objected. “This isn’t a cheesy high school movie or whatever after where there’s gonna be a Hunter ex-magica-” in the middle of his sentence, Hunter and Cerise emerged from a bush near the Charmings.

“Daring!” Hunter called out with relief, “Dex! Oh thank Aesop, you two are alright!” he ran over to them with Cerise close behind. “Cerise thank you so much for helping me find them!”

“You’re welcome, Hunter.” She squeaked then she looked over and saw her sister with Northwind. She smirked but her sister looked a bit embarrassed. “Ohhhhh that’s why you disappeared from the dorm. You’re dating Northwind.”

“No! No I’m not! We’re out here doing friend stuff!” Ramona obviously lied as she straightened up. Northwind seemed to continuously beam.

“Is that what a date is?” Northwind asked, “I guess that makes sense!”

“Northwind, shut up.” Ramona told him. 

“I honestly thought you two were goners.” Hunter told the brothers with a smile. Daring and Dexter however just looked guilty and gave him a hug. “Hey, what’s this for?”

“Hunter, we’re-I’m sorry.” Dexter apologized, “I should’ve just been honest instead of making you feel like you were being pitied.”

“And I’m sorry for...coming along.” Daring put himself in the conversation as well but he was tired of the entire situation.

“Aw guys,” Hunter squeezed them both, “I should’ve been a little more understanding. What I did was real immature.” both brothers were being crushed by their Huntsman friend’s muscular arms, squeezing them. “Uh, sorry.” he put them down as they regained their breath.

“Can we go back to Ever After, like...now?” Daring asked, Hunter raised an eyebrow in confusion but smiled.

“Why? We’re right near camp.” Hunter mentioned as he picked up his duffel bag. “Come on.” he began to leave.

“We weren’t getting out of it either way, just face it.” Dexter told his brother who groaned. “I just can’t believe we went in a circle.”

“Hey, where’s my mirror phone?” Hunter asked and both brothers stiffened up and looked guilty again. They looked at each other. Dexter opened his mouth as if to speak but Daring shook his hand over his neck as a signal to not say a word while shaking his head repeatedly.

“We’ll get him a new one.” He told him.


End file.
